Problem: $\dfrac{9}{2} - \dfrac{2}{6} = {?}$
Explanation: $ = {\dfrac{9 \times 3}{2 \times 3}} - {\dfrac{2 \times 1}{6 \times 1}} $ $ = {\dfrac{27}{6}} - {\dfrac{2}{6}} $ $ = \dfrac{{27} - {2}}{6} $ $ = \dfrac{25}{6}$